


Read Me Like A Fairytale

by LoveMeThatsAllIAskOfYou



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 11:27:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12011763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveMeThatsAllIAskOfYou/pseuds/LoveMeThatsAllIAskOfYou
Summary: Alec enjoys reading. He finds a book in Magnus' library that puts things in perspective.





	Read Me Like A Fairytale

Alec beat Magnus home. The day's stress lingered. Demon fighting was the easier part of the job, he at least knew what to expect from them. The hard part: the paperwork, the meetings with the Clave, and not to mention working with his parents. The two people who he tried to please, but instead failed. 

Alec hated feeling this way. Why wasn't he accustomed to the disappointment that came with his parents' disapproval? A part of him feared he'd always be the boy who desired his mother's pride. His father's love. 

Emotions were exhausting. He needed a distraction. Alec planned to fall into his boyfriend's arms and cuddle his problems away. Without that option, reading was an unappealing alternative. Before Magnus came into his life, reading was the way Alec escaped from the Shadow World. He sighed, Magnus told him he was welcome to his library. 

Alec made his way to one of the many bookcases that Magnus had in his library. Magnus had made a shelf full of recommendations for him. As he searched the shelf, he saw a leather-bound book without a title. This intrigued him. Alec wondered what was special about this book that Magnus wanted him to read. He picked it up and walked towards the chair in the corner of the room. Alec flipped open the front cover and saw the book was handwritten. He gazed upon the magnificent penmanship and read,

_Today was a stressful day. The only bright side was I saw a stunning man. There is no exaggeration here. Those eyes. His strong arms. What wouldn't I give to be wrapped in them? I imagine him pushing me against the wall. Kissing me with fervor. I'm getting ahead of myself with the imagery._

_He saved my life, twice. A Shadowhunter saved my life. Twice. The first time he shot a man I didn't see. The other Shadowhunters were distracting me. An arrow flew by my head, forcing my eyes to glance upon my hero. He took my breath away. Next time when I saw him, I introduced myself. A smile appeared on his face. It was bewitching. I know, funny thing for a warlock to say. I'm hooked. He allowed me to forgot the people I lost. Elias, poor Elias. A war is brewing and I doubt he will be the last to fall._

_"Pretty Boy" and his gang aided in saving the few of my people who survived the massacre. I know it was for selfish reasons. They needed to retrieve memories, so we summoned the memory demon. A part of me hoped he might feel something for me. The dark-haired beauty who stood in the shadow of his brother. The complex creature who crossed his arms for his own protection. I watched the fear flash in his eyes as the memory of who he loved the most ripped from his chest. That was when I realized he was hiding. The man who smiled at me was deep within this crafted facade. The battle within his mind must be exhausting. His tired eyes, his voice full of contempt for himself. I wanted nothing more than to hold him and tell him it was okay, but I knew such advances were unwelcome._

_Why am I falling for a man who doesn't even love himself? I don't know how to stop it, but I wouldn't if I knew how. He deserves love. I want to show him the world. I shouldn't call him "Pretty Boy", I know his name. Alexander. An exquisite name, isn't it? I only saw that smile once but the way it broke through my walls, I need to see it again. I'll do whatever it takes to see him happy._

_Alexander Lightwood, I will fight for you. Your happiness. You've unlocked something in me. It's only fair to reciprocate._

Alec slammed the book shut. This wasn't a random book. The book had Magnus' handwriting in it, his thoughts about the day they met. Thoughts about Alec. He felt he was intruding. Magnus cared about him from the beginning. He cared about the Shadowhunter's happiness. He saw Alec's inner turmoil and desired to help him.

"Is that one of my journals in your hands, Alexander?"

Magnus' voice spooked him. Alec looked up to see Magnus return a look of shock. He dropped the journal on the floor as he fumbled over an apology. 

"I'm... it was on... I'm sorry. It was on my shelf. I didn't mean... When I read it I didn't know. Thinking back, the events felt familiar. You are over 300 years old, I thought it was an older book." 

Magnus raised an eyebrow, "Are you calling me old, Darling?" 

Alec opened his mouth but closed it, not able to find the words. The outcome from saying the wrong thing was something for which he wasn't prepared. 

"Don't worry, Alexander. I was teasing. Clearly, I need to be more careful where I put my things." 

"I didn't intend to invade your privacy." 

Magnus taking pity on Alec walked over and slipped into the Shadowhunter's lap. As he felt Alec's arms wrap around his waist, he teased,

"Don't fret, sweetheart. I put it in the wrong place. Did you read anything interesting?" 

Magnus settled into Alec, intrigued to know what Alec discovered. He felt a kiss the top of his head. He loved how affectionate Alec was when they were alone. He didn't put on a show for their friends then ignore him when behind closed doors. 

"I read your first impression of me. The day we met. I didn't know then how much you cared for me. You never judged me. You've always shown me compassion even when I didn't deserve it." 

Magnus brought a hand to caress Alec's cheek. 

"Alexander. You deserve it. I understood you were afraid of the consequences. Losing the love from a parent is hard for anyone to swallow. Regardless of age, I still hold out hope they will come around." 

Alec interrupted with a scoff. 

"Don't give up, Alec. I've been alive for a long time. Crazier things have happened." 

"Name one thing."

"I was around when man landed on the moon. I'm older than the United States. Darling, anything can happen. You will always have my support. I won't abandon you."

"I love you, Magnus." 

Magnus leaned into kiss Alec before he responded,

"Oh, Alexander, you don't know the depths of my love for you," he paused as he picked the journal off the floor. "How about you continue the read? I promise, it only gets better." 

Alec shook his head, refusing the opportunity

"Magnus, I couldn't do that." 

"Oh, but sweetheart, you could." 

Alec smirked, "What could I possibly read you haven't told me?" 

"Do you remember the day I saw you training at the Institute?" 

"How could I forget that day? I made the mistake of proposing to Lydia." 

"If you open to that date, you'll find a detailed description of what I would do to that body of yours if given the chance." 

Alec perked up, "How detailed?" 

"My love, it would make even the sexually experienced blush." 

Alec's throat felt dry as he attempted to swallow. 

"I've been careful with you. You are so precious I never want to scare you. I know many ways I could please you. You've sacrificed your happiness for the sake of others, I want to give you what you deserve."

Watching Magnus' eye flash mischievously, Alec's breath hitched. Two could play that game. He pulled Magnus, so he straddled Alec's lap. The journal found its way back to the floor. 

"My, my, Alexander, what has gotten into you?" 

"I would prefer it be you." Alec teased. 

"I love to hear your banter." 

Alec kissed Magnus' neck while he mumbled, "You're talking too much." 

"Oh, don't pretend you don't love it when I'm vocal."

Alec stilled. He looked at the man in his lap. From the beginning, Magnus put everything on the line. He risked his heart only to have it dashed at Alec's many attempts at resistance. Magnus would never understand how grateful Alec was to have him in his life.

"I love everything about you, Magnus." 

The smile that appeared on Magnus' face lit up the library. 

"I love you, too,"

"Do you think you could find a journal for me?" 

"Of course, Alexander. You know I'd do anything you ask of me. But humor me, you don't seem like the type to keep a journal." 

"If I'm going to read about how you fell in love with me. I think it is only fair that you get to read how I felt about you underneath my scowl." 

Alec's stomach growled, interrupting the moment. Magnus laughed as he stood up from the leather chair. 

"Alright, let's feed you, Shadowhunter. Where should we eat tonight? Paris, Rome, or how about London?" 

"You know as long as I'm with you it doesn't matter where we go. We don't have to go anywhere extravagant." 

Magnus' smile got wider if that was possible. 

"Chinese takeout and a movie?" 

It was Alec's turn to smile, 

"That sounds perfect, Magnus. Only if you promise to give me a sneak peek tonight of what you wrote you in your journal." 

Alec felt Magnus come close enough to kiss him. 

"All you ever have to do is ask. Now I'll order the food, you pick the movie." 

Alec watched Magnus leave the room. He never expected to be this happy. He prepared himself for a loveless marriage. Alec thought he'd need to take his sexuality to the grave. Magnus saved his life. He deserved more than a journal. Magnus deserved the world.


End file.
